Craziness and Hormones Overload
by YANDEREMANIAC
Summary: There are only a few things that Sakura wanted in life. Finish her school, graduate, find a job, save money. Her love life is not included because she didn't care. Soon though, she had to face it especially when there are so many guys clinging to her. [MultiSaku]
1. Author's Note

**ATTENTION**

 _Hello, my lovely readers! I apologize for not updating this story for a long time. Actually something happened that made me unable to continue this story, but don't worry, I do not intend to delete this. I am just going to rewrite everything and maybe change the plot as well. I am not really satisfied with it and I am currently looking for inspirations. Usually, my inspirations would be my surroundings and experiences; however, time has passed by and my tastes had changed._

 _Thank you for understanding me!_


	2. One: Haruno Sakura

_**Chapter One: Haruno Sakura**_

Sakura's eyes sparkled as she devoured her plate of dangos without pretty much caring her table manners. Across from her, Ino has stopped eating her salad in favor of staring at her with her jaw dropped open. She knew that Sakura loved eating sweets, but she didn't expect to see her best friend turning into a hungry animal; however, she also couldn't help but coo at her cuteness. Sakura was stuffing her mouth with dangos too much that she looked like a chipmunk. A very cute, pink haired, green eyed chipmunk.

"Chew your food slowly, Sakura, or else you're going to choke," the platinum blonde haired female lightly reprimands her, then handing her some tissues. "Here. Wipe your mouth."

Sakura blinks her eyes cutely at her and Ino resists the urge to squish her adorable, puffy cheeks. The pink haired female grabs the tissues and dabs it on to her natural pinkish lips. She gulps down her dangos and smiles softly at Ino. "Arigatō, Ino. Sorry for eating so messily, I can't help it. I love dangos!" she lets out her innocent and pure smile and that's the last straw for Ino. She leans into Sakura and squeezes her cheeks while cooing at her attempt to pry off her hands.

"I-Ino — Owchie! — Schapt!"

"You're too adorable, Sakura! I want to kidnap you and lock you up!"

Now that's borderline creepy.

This time, Sakura successfully pulls her aching face away from Ino's merciless hands and starts to massage it gently. She inwardly cries out in pain, then she glares at the cheeky blonde haired female who merely gave her a peace sign.

"Yo guys! Look what I got here!" a familiar voice catches their attention. They turn their heads to the direction of the said voice and they saw a brown haired girl with her hair styled into two buns and following behind her was a girl with long, dark blue hair and palish lavender colored eyes. Those two were Tenten and Hinata. The former was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey, Tenten, Hinata," Ino and Sakura greeted. They notice the paper and Ino asks, "What you got there?"

The brunette grins excitedly. "This is the approval letter of our Student Council President! He approved Sakura's idea of creating a temporary host club with the whole male members of the Student Council hosting it in our 365th Foundation Day!"

The rose haired teen was stunned where as her blonde best friend squealed in delight. "Oh my gosh! I knew it! You're so brilliant, Sakura! Maybe you should have joined us in the Student Council."

All three — Ino, Tenten, and Hinata — of them were part of the Student Council. With Ino and Hinata being the First-Year Representatives and Tenten, the Second-Year Representative. They tried multiple times to persuade their rose haired friend in being a member of the Student Council, but she always refused with the reasons like: _'I'm too busy with my studies', 'Nah, I prefer to not join because it will be too troublesome'_ or _'I'll think about it."_ No matter what they said, she always found a way to counter them. Yeah, she's that determined to not involve herself.

"It's not like I had a choice. You forced me to think of a different event to be held in the upcoming Foundation Day," Sakura scoffs. "Till now, I still couldn't believe that I let you bribed me."

She gave her a mischievous grin, "I wasn't my fault if you were too obsessed with your dangos."

"I was not obsessed!"

"By the way, have I mention that Karin was the only one who rejected Sakura's idea? The nerve of that girl! It was quite obvious that she was jealous of Sakura because she couldn't come up with one on time and the fact that all of us agreed, right, Hinata?" Tenten scrunched up her nose.

The said girl nods meekly. "Yeah, she threw a tantrum when the others left while Tenten and I were still there."

Ino rolled her eyes. "She's such a bitch. No wonder every hot guys avoided her as much as possible."

"I don't know what's really her problem with me," Sakura says with a wary tone.

"Oh, our lovely Sakura," Tenten coos. "You're just too adorable and she's just envious. I mean, who wouldn't choose an innocent girl like you over a slut like Karin?"

 _"Not to mention that almost all of the guys have crushes on you,"_ Hinata stares at the rosette with a secretive smile.

* * *

After lunch, the pink haired maiden along with her friends decide to head over to their next class. Tenten separated from them during their walk since she was in a different year level and so, the trio headed towards their next subject which was Physical Science with Orochimaru-sensei. Their teacher wasn't that all bad in teaching; however, his snake-like eyes is what made his students quite scared of him. Well, most of his students anyway, since there were others who could careless about someone's eyes. One of them is Sakura. Like seriously, why judge a person's eyes? Humans in this world are just too judgmental.

When they enter inside their room, the girls are immediately greeted by their other friends.

"Sakura-chan!" an orange blur tackles her on to the floor and quickly nuzzles his cheek to her own. He circles his muscled arms around her torso and pulls her closer to his warm body. He was completely ignorant to the deadly glares that his other best friend was throwing at him.

"N-Naruto, w-will you please get off of me?" Sakura's tone was laced with annoyance, probably because she was losing air and Naruto's grip was too tight.

"Oi, dobe! Let go of her, you'll suffocate her!" a hand grips the back of his shirt and harshly pulls him away from the relieved yet panting rosette.

"Teme! I wasn't done hugging, Sakura-chan!" he glared at the equally devilish, good-looking guy with dark colored hair and with smoldering, black eyes. Every part of him screamed 'HOT' and his fangirls damn well knew it because they were drooling at the sight of him and the way his muscles moved. But he wasn't the only one being ogled, Naruto was no exception from the lust-filled gazes of the girls in their classroom. He inwardly shudders when he sees their creepy smiles.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Ino bellowed, then hit him in the head. "You could have killed Sakura with your suffocating hug!"

"Mah, mah, calm down, Ino-chan," a hand snakes into the blonde's waist, pulling her closer to the person's hard chest. "I'm sure that Dickless didn't mean to harm Hag."

Ino takes a deep breath before cooling her nerves. Hinata giggles quietly as she leans over to her boyfriend's shoulder. She was sitting on top of the desk chair where Shino was sitting at with his one arm wrapped around her waist and her arm circled around his neck and shoulder. Shikamaru mumbles 'troublesome' under his breath before helping Sakura to stand up from the dirty floor. She smiles gratefully at him and he nods, letting go of her arm.

"Sai, you emotionless freak! I am not dickless!" the blonde male roared as he attempted to lunge at the smiling artist, but he is pulled back by Sakura. "Let me go, Sakura-chan! I'm going to teach this bastard a lesson!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Dobe."

Then, almost immediately his anger is directed to the younger Uchiha. "Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Shut up, the both of you!" Sakura hits her best friends in the head, causing a visible bump to appear on top of their heads. "You two are so annoying!"

"But Sakura-chan, he started it!"

"I don't care who started it! Just shut up or I'll break your vocal chords!"

Naruto grabs his throat as if to protect it in case Sakura does her threat. He didn't doubt that Sakura could not break his vocal chords. He very well knew how strong her hands were. He first hand experienced seeing her strength when someone foolishly groped her butt and the pervert's face is greeted by her merciless fist. She has punched him so hard that he flew a few feet away from her and got a large bruise, a broken nose, and few missing teeth. Oh, let's add the fact that she almost gave him a concussion. Poor guy.

* * *

The classes are finished and all students were required to go home; however, Sakura wasn't going home just yet. She needed to stop in her favorite place before going home. Can you make guess? I'll give you guys a hint: Dango. Anyway, she trudges toward the path and up ahead she can see colorful exterior designs of the shop. Her eyes lit up like christmas lights as she entered inside warm and cozy place. She breathes in the sweet smell of her favorite food.

"Good afterno — Oh, hello there, Sakura-san," a timid voice greets her and she lands her eyes on the feminine-looking guy. Her eyes turn into small, pink hearts when she sees her favorite employee in an apron.

"You're so cute, Haku!" she squeals, then hugs him to her chest, unaware that she causes his face to turn into several shades of red. A smoke starts to come out of his ears.

"Let me take a picture of you!" she hastily brings out her phone, ignoring Haku's embarrassed spluttering, and positioning her camera to have full view of him. She can't help but swoon over his adorable actions as he attempted to hide his face.

"Now, now, Haku, there's no need to hide your pretty face. I want to see your face," she pries his hands away and he reluctantly pulls them down. She giggles before snapping numerous pictures of him in different poses and angles.

 _"I'm so going to save these pictures in my laptop!"_


	3. Two: The Akatsuki

**STUDENT COUNCIL CHART**

 _President:_ Ame Pein

 _Vice President:_ Uchiha Itachi

 _Secretary:_ Ame Konan

 _Asst. Secretary:_ Akasuna Sasori

 _Treasurer:_ Taki Kakuzu

 _Auditor:_ Yu Hidan

 _Sergeant of Arms:_ Hoshigaki Kisame | Iwa Deidara

 _Business Manager:_ Kusa Zetsu

 _Second-Year Representatives:_ Kuna Tenten | Sabaku Temari | Uzumaki Karin | Sabaku Kankurō | Rock Lee | Hyūga Neji

 _First-Year Representatives:_ Yamanaka Ino | Hyūga Hinata | Slot (Recommended to: Haruno Sakura) | Nara Shikamaru | Uchiha Sasuke | Sabaku Gaara

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: The Akatsuki**_

Sakura latched on to the back shirt of Kisame's uniform like her life depended on it. Well, her life really depended on it because she was about to get rape by these crazy, lunatic, perverted bastards. She was using the tallest and intimidating senpai as her shield. She yelps when Hidan's hand grips her forearm. Panicking, she blindly kicks him while struggling to stay put behind Kisame. The tall guy couldn't really help her either because Deidara was trying — failing, actually — to move him out of his precious Sakura-chan's way. Kakuzu was rolling his eyes at their stupidity although deep inside, he was pondering whether to take the opportunity to get Sakura or not. Itachi — he was too cool to join in the fray even though he wanted to badly get the rosette as well — settled in giving his best friend his nastiest glare. Konan watched on with an amused face. Sasori openly glared at all of them with the exemption of his precious doll. Zetsu was arguing with himself. Pein sighed at the commotion.

This ruckus continued on until...

"You perverted bastard! I'll teach you how to feel me up! Cha!"

And everyone saw Hidan's face getting repeatedly bash by Sakura's merciless hands. It would have been amusing to watch if Hidan was crying in pain, but nope, he was completely enjoying the pain and the perverted masochist was grinning. _Grinning_. As in being happy. Noticing his smile, Sakura's anger increases, but she decides to let out her steam by punching the wall nearest to her. The wall cracks and it stretches up into the ceiling. A noticeable fist-shaped dent was imbedded on it.

There was a moment of silence.

"Whoa, Pinky! I knew you were hell'a strong but your strength was in a different level!"

"You're so scary, Sakura-chan, un, but don't worry I still love you!"

"Doll, you might have gotten an injury with how you recklessly punched the wall; however, I am very much impressed."

"That's going to cost a fortune."

"Shut up, you money-hungry-bastard! Bitch did great and could I get another round of your beating?"

"Sakura, my dear, come here, let me check your hand."

"Blossom, are you — **That was an amazing punch!** — alright?"

"Hidan, shut up. Konan, Itachi, make sure there isn't anything broken with Sakura's hand. Kakuzu, contact a repair man for the damage. The rest of you shut the hell up, you are all giving me a head ache," Pein growled, effectively shutting them all up. You wouldn't really want to scare the leader.

Sakura sighs, feeling a bit guilty for one of the reasons why the Student Council President had a head ache, even if he did not include her for being the reason. Konan was examining her hand while Itachi was at her side, leaning slightly towards her but not touching her.

"There are no broken bones. Just small scratches," the blue-haired lady says.

"I am not really surprised, Konan-senpai," she shrugs.

"Still, you should be more careful, okay?" she scolds her lightly. "Don't lose your temper over Hidan. He's naturally irritating and a jerk."

The rosette giggles, not noticing the male standing beside her melting at the lovely sound she produced, and says, "That's true. Anyway, I guess I should pay for the damage that I —"

"You won't be paying anything," Pein interrupts firmly. He gives her a soft and gentle smile that is only reserved for her and Konan. "I got everything covered and it was not your fault."

She frowns, not liking it one bit. "But —" she attempts to argue, but Itachi squeezes her shoulder, silently telling her not to argue in Pein's decision. He won't change it no matter how much she begs. She pouted, but didn't say anything. She sighs tiredly and briefly wonders how did everything land in here. Oh right, because she was late.

Cue flashback mode.

.

 _Sakura groans in her sleep when the rays of the sun attack her closed eyes. She blindly grabs for her comforter, but it finally dawns upon her that her favorite blanket was gone. Her eyes snapped open in their own accord and she paled when she saw her mother's stern look while holding her comforter. She blinks her eyes at her._

 _"Sakura, do you know what time is it now?"_

 _"Um... er..."_

 _"It's 6:45, young lady!" her mother yelled. "Today's Monday and the flag ceremony starts at 7!"_

 _Her emerald-green eyes widened comically and before the older woman could put in another word, her daughter dashed out of her room resembling Flash's speed. The blonde haired woman sighs before arranging her daughter's messy bed. After that, she fishes out her uniform from her closet and puts it on top of the bed. Then, she walks out of the room. She could hear the faint sound of the shower and mentally shake her head._

 _Meanwhile inside the bathroom, Sakura was scrubbing her body with a body sponge with her one hand while her other hand was busy applying shampoo on her hair. A scowl makes way into her face at the thought of being late for the first time. She didn't want to be late and she was starting to regret watching 10 episodes of Elfen Lied. That anime series was too good especially the gore part. Don't get her wrong, she's not a sadist, she just simply loved the effects and everything._

 _Anyway, as soon as she finished her bath, she tried to dry herself by blowing her body with hot air coming from the bow dryer. And she was multi-tasking with putting her underwear while blowing herself. Cursing herself, she glares at the wall clock, only for her eyes to bulge out when she reads it: 6:55._

 _She only had 5 minutes left!_

 _She fastened her buttons, not noticing that she buttoned it in the wrong holes. Her tie was carelessly pulled up and her I.D. was dangling from her wrist. Gathering her things, she hastily dumped them inside her bag and then, she quickly put on her socks and shoes. My goodness, her hair was still a bit wet and it was dripping down on the back of her neck, soaking her uniform. She unplugs the blow dryer and dashes out of her room, rushing downstairs, bidding her mother a goodbye kiss on the cheek, and slamming the door close behind her as she hurried towards the school grounds. It was a good thing that her school wasn't too far away from her house or else she would scream her head off from the bad morning she had._

 _As she reaches the gate, she stumbles upon two Student Council members, namely: Hoshigaki Kisame and Iwa Deidara. The duo stares at her shamelessly with their mouths hanging open and their expressions as if in disbelief at her appearance. She holds back an annoyed sigh from escaping her lips. She knew she looked horribly, they didn't have to stare at her!_

 _"Well, are you guys going to let me in or not?" she asks, irritated._

 _Ino's male version snaps out of his shocked state first. "Sakura-chan, what happened to you, un?! And you're late today! You were never late before!"_

 _She growls at the reminder. "I know that, senpai! Will you let me inside so I can go to the infirmary and fix myself?"_

 _Kisame shakes his head before grinning at her, showing her his set of razor sharp teeth, almost identical to that of a shark. "No can do, Pinky. You're late, meaning you'll have to come with us to the Student Council Room."_

 _Now it was her turn to be shocked. "What?"_

 _"Oh, you heard Kisame, un," Deidara grinned. "You'll have to come with us."_

 _"W-What?! Since when do late students go to the Student Council Room?!" she yells while flinching away from their approaching figures. The both of them had identical smirks._

 _"Oh, you never got late, so you didn't know. Well, since Leader-sama got the position of the president, he changed a few rules with the principal's consent, of course, and so according to the Student HandBook, all late students must stay in the Student Council Room until their missed subject was over," Kisame explains, smirking wider when he witnessed her pretty face getting pale. "So yes, Pinky, you'll be coming with us."_

.

After that, they forcibly dragged her to her doom and when they got there, _all_ of the members of the Akatsuki just had to be there. She was cautious at their unbelievably silent disposition and it was good thing because Hidan was the first one to break and immediately pounce on her with a lustful gleam in his pink eyes. She evaded him though by moving to the other side and she dodged yet again another perverted hands coming right at her. She growled at Zetsu's mischievous grin. She uttered a surprised yelp when a pair of arms snaked around her waist and with a quick thinking, she slammed the back of her head to the offender's forehead. She immediately pried off his arms and whirled around, only to see Sasori groaning in pain while clutching his forehead. She let out smirk before giving everyone in the room with a death glare. She made it clear to them. She wasn't going to easily crumble beneath them.

And yeah, the rest are history.


End file.
